I Don't Wanna Lose
by Renneremi
Summary: One Shoot. HARMIONE. Hermione yang takut kekalahan dan ketinggian ditantang untuk bertanding adu cepat di atas sapu terbang dengan Pansy. Bagaimanakah hasilnya?


**Disclaimer : All of Harry Potter's World belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing.**

 **Warning :**

 **Because I'm not perfect, you'll find some typos here.**

 **Summary :**

 **One Shoot. HARMIONE.**

 **Hermione yang takut kekalahan dan ketinggian ditantang untuk bertanding adu cepat di atas sapu terbang dengan Pansy. Bagaimanakah hasilnya?**

ooo

 **Playlist :**

 **A Whole New World - Ost. Aladdin**

 **Paint My Love - MLTR**

 **Know Your Enemy - Green Day**

 **Gift Of A Friend - Demi Lovato**

ooo

Harry tahu betul Hermione benci dengan ketinggian. Tapi Harry memaksa dia untuk naik di sapu terbang milik nya. Harry bilang dia ingin menunjukkan hal-hal menakjubkan pada Hermione di atas sapu terbang, sambil mendengarkan mlantunan angin. Harry bilang sensasi itu menyenangkan.

Tapi tentu saja Hermione menolak, semegah dan semenakjubkan apapun bujukan Harry, dia itu takut ketinggian!

"Apa kau percaya aku bisa membuatmu melepas penat selepas ujian yang melelahkan itu." itu bujukan keduanya.

Hermione tertawa, "Aku bahkan tidak merasa penat dan lelah setelah selesai ujian. Aku malah merasa bahagia."

"Sial, aku salah bicara! Aku lupa fakta kalau kau ini makhluk aneh."

"Thanks, Harry." seru Hermione sarkatis. Dia kembali melanjutkan buku bacaan yang baru dia baca sepuluh halaman.

Harry tidak juga menyerah, besoknya, dia kembali datang menyambangi Hermione di perpustakaan. Kali ini senyum mengembang di wajah Harry.

"Kau baru putus dari Krum?"

Hermione mendesah pelan dan menutup bukunya. Dia menatap Harry jengkel. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk sekarang. Tiga jam lalu, burung hantu Victor datang yang membawa pesan berisi kata-kata kalau dia sudah menemukan gadis baru di Bulgaria, dan dia tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan lagi dengan Hermione. Hermione baru pertama kali pacaran, dan tentu saja hatinya sakit sekali saat hubungan cinta yang dia kagumi selama berbulan-bulan ini kandas, apalagi dengan pengkhianatan.

"Aku tak mau membahasnya."

"Kau masih kesal?"

"Menurutmu?!"

Harry mendekatkan dirinya pada Hermione, mata dia berkilat penuh gairah. "Kau tahu, Hermione. Aku bisa membuat dirimu melupakan Krum dalam sekejap."

"Kalau caramu itu dengan terbang, maka jawabanku tidak."

"Ayolah, Mione. Kenapa kau selalu menolakku?"

"Dan kenapa pula kau selalu mengajakku? kenapa kau tidak mengajak gadis lain saja? Ginny, misalnya."

Harry menyandarkan punggung dia ke punggung sofa, "Buat apa, Ginny bahkan sangat jago bermain Quidditch."

"Kenapa sih kau terobsesi sekali denganku?"

"Karena aku..."

Ucapan itu terpotong karena Ron berlari ke arah mereka. Dan memanggil Harry sangat kencang. Muka Ron selaras dengan rambutnya, sama-sama merah.

"Merlin, Harry! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau ada di perpustakaan!"

Harry bangkit berdiri, mempersilahkan Ron untuk duduk. Ron terlihat sangat keletihan, "Thanks."

Hermione tidak tinggal diam, dia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan mulai menggunakan mantra untuk memunculkan segelas air putih.

"Thanks."

"Jadi, buat apa kau terburu-buru mencariku?" Harry bertanya saat Ron telah menghabiskan air minumnya.

Ron menghela napas panjang, "Aku mau memberitahumu hal penting."

"Apa?"

"Draco Malfoy buat gara-gara."

Harry tampak tidak antusias. Malfoy tanpa membuat masalah maka dia bukan Malfoy.

"Kali ini apa yang dia perbuat?" Karena tak ada keinginan Harry bertanya, maka Hermione berinisiatif melakukan hal itu.

"Kau tahu, 'Mione. Draco menyebarkan berita kalau Harry dan dia akan adu cepat di atas sapu terbang."

"Tidak masalah. Aku terbang lebih hebat daripada dia." Harry masih terlihat santai, dan oh, boleh dikatakan agak sedikit sombong.

Ron dengan muka merahnya berteriak frustasi, "Harry, dia baru beli sapu baru. Thunderbolt! Sapu itu bisa terbang lima kali lipat lebih cepat daripada sapumu!"

Raut acuh di muka Harry berganti pucat pasi. "Gila! Ayo, Ron!"

"Kemana?" Ron masih enggan untuk bangun. Dia butuh beberapa menit untuk menetralkan denyut kakinya. Mengitari Hogwarts itu olahraga luar biasa, asal tahu saja.

"Aku mau buat perhitungan dengan Malfoy!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ron, Harry langsung menarik paksa tangan Ron. Mereka berlari lagi, Ron tersiksa lagi.

Hermione pun tidak tinggal diam. Dia ikut berlari-lari untuk mengimbangi dua sahabat cowoknya. Dasar Harry, tidak di sapu terbang, tidak di tanah, dia tetap mempunyai kecepatan luar biasa.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita bisa masuk?" Tanya Ron polos setelah kaki mereka berhenti di depan pintu asrama Slytherin.

"Pertanyaan kita sama."

Mereka berdua meringis bersama. Begitulah jadinya kalau melakukan tindakan tanpa pakai akal, ketika gairah marah menguasai maka beginilah jadinya. Berdiri seperti Troll ingusan yang bodoh.

Serempak mereka menoleh ke arah yang sama juga. "Kau punya akal, Mione?" Pinta Ron memelas.

Hermione memang dijuluki nona segala tahu. Tapi itu hanya terkait dengan ilmu. Password asrama Slytherin bukan merupakan ilmu, bukan?

Hermione mengangkat bahunya pasrah. Dia bahkan tak berniat untuk tahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita naik saja ke atas, ruang bawah tanah ini mempunyai bau yang busuk." Kata Hermione jujur. Tidak asramanya, tidak murid-muridnya, sama-sama berbau busuk. Menyedihkan.

Ron menepuk pundak Harry yang luruh, "Mate, kau bisa Perseltounge, bukan?"

Fakta menyebalkan. Tapi fakta tetap fakta. Harry harus mengakui itu, "Ya..."

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kemampuanmu itu? Kau bisa lihat itu..." tangan Ron menunjuk lambang dua ular yang saling mengaitkan diri, saling terkunci. "Coba kau katakan buka dalam bahasa ular, siapa tahu pintunya akan terbuka."

Harry yang sudah kehilangan semangat mendadak bersemangat. Dia pun mengikuti saran Ron. Sayang, tiga kali mencoba, tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Tentu saja itu takkan berhasil, kau pikir semua anak Slytherin bisa bahasa ular?!" Bentak Hermione yang sudah jengah dengan tingkat kecerdasan yang mengkhawatirkan para sahabatnya ini.

Mereka menyerah... setelah dibujuk Hermione, akhirnya Ron dan Harry naik kembali ke atas.

"Kalau kalian ingin bertengkar dengan Malfoy, cara tadi itu sia-sia. Lagipula, kau pikir Malfoy hanya berdiam diri di asrama. Dia itu berkeliaran..."

Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba. Malfoy dan kawanan menyebalkannya datang dari arah seberang. Seperti biasa, mereka menyeringai lebar, seperti ular yang baru bertemu mangsa.

"Well, aku baru saja ingin mencarimu, kepala pitak. Tidak disangka kau malah datang dengan rambut usang dan rambut singa."

Harry maju membentengi dua sahabatnya. Dengan tajam dia menatap Draco. Percikan api kebencian tak bisa larut dari dua mata pria paling terpopuler di Hogwarts ini. Masing-masing punya rasa benci yang sama besarnya. Harry benci dengan tingkah sok Draco yang menganggap dirinya superior, Draco benci dengan Harry yang memang berasal dari kaum inferior. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, mereka mungkin sudah saling bunuh.

"Diamlah, ferret!"

"Ooooh..." Draco dan teman-temannya bersiul mengejek. "Lihatlah, cowok malang sedang memarahi kita."

"Cukup, Malfoy! Sekarang bisa kita bicarakan tentang lomba adu balap sapu itu?"

Draco menepuk tangannya, diikuti oleh peserta di belakangnya tentu saja. "Kau tahu untuk apa aku bertepuk tangan?"

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione sepakat untuk tidak bereaksi.

"Aku sedang menyelamati diriku sendiri karena aku tahu aku sudah menang."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, ferret. Kau itu sudah terlalu sering kalah denganku. Jadi, bersiaplah kau akan kalah lagi." Harry membalas seringai Draco dengan senyuman kemenangan.

"Kita lihat saja, Potthead!"

Harry menyilangkan tangannya di perut, "Kau tak malu, mau melawanku lewat alat canggihmu? Bagaimana kalau kau kalah lagi, bukankah kau yang akan semakin menumpuk rasa malu?"

Rahang Draco mengeras, untuk sesaat dia terdiam, memikirkan rencana. Malfoy tidak pernah hilang akal, itu sudah ketentuannya. Akal bisa mengalahkan segalanya, bukan?

"Bagaimana kalau kita ganti permainannya, kalau kau merasa tadi sedikit tidak adil, buatmu?" Tawar Draco dengan seringai yang tambah tebal. Dia sudah punya rencana matang, sangat matang. Dia yakin bisa menang dengan Harry kali ini.

"Aku setuju." Sambut Harry tanpa banyak berpikir. Dia bahkan mengesampingkan kejanggalan tingkah Draco.

Draco berbalik ke belakang, dia menarik tangan Pansy untuk maju. Keheranan tidak bisa tertutupi di wajah itu, tapi memang dasar Slytherin, Pansy kembali menguasai diri dan memasang wajah berkuasanya.

Selesai membawa Pansy, Draco pun mendekat ke arah Hermione. Hermione tidak bisa menahan diri untuk gugup. Dia sudah merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres. Dia tahu rencana Draco pasti gila.

Dua wanita berbeda asrama, kepribadian, dan tentu saja kepintaran berhadapan. Mereka sama saja dengan Harry dan Dracon, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi laju benci keluar dari mata mereka.

"Apa rencanamu, Malfoy!" Harry tidak suka cara ini. Ini pertandingan antara dia dan Draco, bukan untuk para gadis.

"Kita tidak akan bertarung sebagai pemain, tapi sebagai pelatih. Kau setuju?"

Harry tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir, dia langsung setuju dengan usul Draco. Setidaknya, dia tidak mesti harus bertarung dengan Thunderbolt.

Tapi tentu saja keputusan itu ditentang oleh Hermione. "Aku tidak setuju!" Teriaknya frustasi. Dia tidak mau sama sekali ikut campur dalam masalah Harry dan Draco, Hermione cukup pintar untuk tahu kalau ini semua pasti menyangkut soal terbang. Perlu diingatkan berapa kali, Hermione itu takut ketinggian!

"Well, keputusan sudah dibuat, nona manis? Atau kau takut kau akan kalah denganku?" Pansy mendekat maju, wajahnya persis di depan Hermione mengintimidasi.

Hermione memang takut terbang, tapi hal yang paling dia takutkan adalah kekalahan. Dia tidak pernah kalah, dan itu membuat ketakutan di dirinya, dia takut kalau dia kalah dia akan kalah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Enak saja kau berbicara!" Hermione mengambil tangan Harry dan menatapnya dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi, "Kita pasti menang!" Janjinya pada Harry dan tentu saja pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan begitulah... pertarungan dimulai.

Hermione memejamkan mata ketakutan. Dia menggenggam batang sapu sangat kuat, takut akan jatuh. Dia bahkan percaya tiupan pelan angin bisa membunuhnya. Secara teoritis tentu saja itu benar, nyawa Hermione sedang diujung tanduk.

Kemenangan atau nyawa?

Dia sangat cinta kemenangan, tapi dia lebih mencintai nyawanya. "Harry aku rasa aku mau menyerah saja."

"Kau tidak akan jatuh, 'Mione. Ada aku di belakangmu. Kau aman bersamaku. Percayalah."

Ini latihan terbang pertama Hermione berada di ketinggian. Harry tentu saja tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Hermione naik sapu sendiri. Ada untungnya juga sebenarnya, akhirnya dia bisa membujuk Hermione naik sapu.

"Aku takut..." air mata mengalir dingin di pipinya. Tiupan angin kembali mengipas, Hermione makin mengeratkan tangannya.

"Ssttt... rileks saja. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu jatuh. Percayalah padaku. Sekarang aku minta agar kau membuka matamu perlahan, saksikan keindahan alam. Aku yakin kau akan suka. Percayalah."

Hermione menggeleng, mau seindah apapun pemandangannya kalau dia melihat di atas ketinggian pasti akan sama-sama menakutkan.

"Mione, tolong percayalah padaku."

Demi rasa persahabatan, akhirnya Hermione membuka matanya. Sangat amat pelan. Dia bahkan menahan napas hanya untuk membuka mata.

Takjub.

Itulah hal yang Hermione rasakan.

Benar sekali kata Harry, pemandangan ini sangat-sangat indah. Dia bahkan menyesal melewatkan hal ini beberapa menit tadi.

Mata Hermione saat ini memandang hal paling indah yang pernah dia lihat. Bukit-bukit hijau yang menjulang, lautan luas yang terbentang tanpa batas, dan itu dipermegah oleh sekumpulan burung yang terbang serempak seperti sedang menari indah. Indah sekali.

"It's so beautiful."

"I told you before."

"Harry, it is very beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Bolehkah aku menjalankan sapu ini... perlahan."

Anggukan cepat Hermione berikan. Hermione bahkan tidak peduli pada ketakutannya lagi. Dia hanya mau menyelami keindahan ini. Meresapi keistimewaan alam yang tersaji, bagaimana dia bisa takut kalau alam membuat dirinya menjadi sangat tenang?

Harry menjalankan sapu terbang sesuai janjinya, sangat pelan. Lucunya sapu terbang ini berkali-kali dilawan oleh burung kecil. Hermione tertawa puas.

Dengan jahil Harry menaikkan tempo sapunya, Hermione mulai panik. "Harry, kau mau apa?"

Harry makin kencang saja dan dalam seketika dia sudah menyerbu masuk dalam formasi burung-burung yang sedang menari. Seketika saja formasi menjadi hancur, mereka berterbangan menghindar. Tapi entah daya magis apa, burung-burung itu tidak langsung pergi, mereka malah membiarkan Harry dan Hermione ada di tengah dalam balutan formasi baru. Formasi yang di luar ekspektasi. Formasi yang sungguh romantis luar biasa.

Burung-burung itu mengepung Hermione dan Harry dalam bentuk hati.

"Jeez..." air mata Hermione turun lagi. Dia merasa begitu spesial saat ini. Ini hal romantis pertama yang diberikan cowok padanya.

Harry berkata dalam nada serius, "Mione, aku tahu kita sudah bersahabat lama sekali. Tapi-"

Hermione menoleh ke samping, dengan cepat dia membungkam mulut Harry dengan bibirnya. Ciuman itu tidak sampai tiga detik, tapi itu benar-benar bisa membuat jantung Harry lepas.

"Aku mau."

"Hah?"

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Harry belum sembuh dari rasa terkejutnya. Dia bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimat yang sudah dia persiapkan enam bulan ini hingga tuntas, tapi Hermione langsung menerimanya... begitu saja?

"Tapi..."

Hermione kembali menoleh dan kembali membungkam mulut Harry. Kali ini Harry menahan kepala Hermione agar ciuman ini tidak berakhir cepat. Mereka masih punya waktu banyak, dan ciuman beberapa menit sama sekali tidak membuang waktu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berbagi mulut, mereka sudah pernah ciuman tapi entah kenapa mereka merasa ini ciuman terbaik. Mereka tidak bisa berhenti karena hal ini begitu adiktif. Mereka bahkan rela beku oleh waktu asal dalam posisi seperti ini. Mereka merasa begitu bahagia.

Ciuman mereka lepas beberapa saat kemudian, mata mereka saling mengunci dengan senyum puas tertera dimasing-masing.

"You're really a good kisser." Aku Harry jujur.

Wajah Hermione memerah, secepat kilat dia membawa kepala nya mengarah kembali ke depan, "Thanks."

Harry semakin mengeratkan pelukan di belakang, hingga membuat Hermione merasa napas Harry menyentuh kulit belakangnya. Sensasi luar biasa.

"Aku cinta padamu." Bisik Harry perlahan di telinga Hermione. Seperti sihir, burung-burung tadi kembali berpencar dan menari bebas. Mengiringi keromantisan yang baru saja tercipta.

Hermione tidak membalas ucapan Harry. Selama bersama Viktor, dia pun tak pernah memakai bahasa romantis. Dia bukan orang romantis, dan bukan orang yang hebat dalam mengungkapkan cinta. Tapi bersyukurlah yang mendapat cinta Hermione karena sekali Hermione terikat oleh cinta, maka dia akan mencintai sepenuh hati.

 **ooo**

Kegugupan tidak bisa ditutupi dari wajah Hermione. Hari ini dia akan bertanding dengan Pansy. Hari ini adalah penentuannya, dia harus menang. Dia tidak mau Harry kalah gara-gara dia. Tidak... sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan mau.

Takut ketinggian yang dialami sudah mengurang sedikit demi sedikit. Seminggu pertama, Harry tidak langsung mengajarinya mengendarai sapu terbang. Harry selalu membawanya ke tempat-tempat indah, yang tidak pernah habis... Harry ingin Hermione nyaman dulu di atas awan baru ketika kenyamanan sudah didapat Hermione bisa berlatih tanpa beban.

Teori itu berhasil dipraktikkan. Hermione sudah bisa sedikit mengendarai sapu terbang, walau agak sedikit kikuk, dan itu dia masalahnya. Hermione hanya bisa sedikit... itu sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"Kau tenang saja... Aku percaya padamu." Kata Harry kemarin malam bermaksud meredakan kegugupan Hermione.

"Iya, 'Mione... walau kau kalah pun kau tetap pemenangnya buat kita. Sebenarnya ini agak tidak adil... Pansy bahkan masuk skuat Quidditch Slytherin. Jadi, kalau kau tidak menang, itu hal yang wajar."

"Masalahnya aku tidak bisa kalah, Ron!"

Harry membawa kepala Hermione bersandar di dadanya, "Aku tidak akan kecewa padamu kalau kau kalah. Percayalah." Tak lupa Harry mencium puncak kepala Hermione.

Ron yang menyaksikan dua sahabatnya sedang gila oleh cinta hanya bisa memutar matanya. Awal nya dia memang mendukung hubungan mereka tapi semakin lama, dia bosan melihat kemesraan mereka yang tidak pernah habis dibagi oleh publik.

"Ron, kau bisa mengencani Lavender kalau kau ternganggu dengan kita."

"Tidak... Aku rasa dia tidak suka denganku."

Hermione menegakkan kepalanya, dia menatap Ron tak percaya. Ron memang punya tingkat percaya diri yang sangat rendah, tapi masa iya Ron juga buta. Sudah jelas-jelas Lavender terang-terangan suka dengannya.

"Dia sangat suka denganmu, Ron!"

"Tapi, kalau aku ada di sebelahnya... Dia selalu kabur."

Hermione menggelengkan kembali kepalanya, tak habis pikir. Harry pun ikut tertawa. Ron butuh guru cinta. "Ron, kalau wanita bertingkah seperti itu, artinya dia sedang malu."

"Kenapa mesti malu? Apa dia malu suka denganku yang serba biasa ini?"

Harry dan Hermione saling pandang, "kau tidak biasa saja, Ron. Kau itu luar biasa." Hermione bersungguh mengatakan ini. Ron itu bisa membawa hawa positif setiap dia melangkah, membuat semua orang tersenyum dengan tingkah dia, dan itu hal yang luar biasa.

Setelah bujukan luar biasa, akhirnya Ron bersedia mengejar Lavender. Siapa sangka hubungan mereka berlangsung cukup cepat... mereka bahkan lebih mesra dari Harry dan Hermione sekarang ini.

 **ooo**

"Kau bisa, 'Mione." Harry kembali menyemangati Hermione yang sudah berbalut pakaian olahraga.

Hermione memaksa sedikit tersenyum, dia sangat sangat gugup sekarang.

Pansy yang juga sudah siap dengan pakaian dan sapu terbang di tangannya mendekat ke arah Hermione mengejek, "Selamat atas kekalahanmu."

"Aku akan menang! Lihat saja nanti!" Ujar Hermione penuh rasa percaya diri. Dia tidak bisa kalah, apalagi dengan anak sombong itu.

Pansy tertawa sebelum beranjak pergi. Posisi dia lalu berganti dengan Draco Malfoy yang ditemani oleh sahabat setianya. "Wow, muridmu percaya diri sekali. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kalau dia kalah... untuk pertama kalinya."

"Aku akan menang! Aku tidak akan kalah!"

Teriak Hermione sebelum melangkah ke lapangan dengan kepala terangkat penuh rasa percaya diri dan tekad yang sudah sangat bulat.

Dia pasti menang.

Dia harus menang.

Tidak ada kata tidak.

Harus adalah harus.

 **ooo**

Hermione merasakan tiupan angin kencang menerpa wajahnya. Dia sudah terbang dengan sapu, membelah angin. Dia tidak takut sama sekali, dia sedang dilanda gairah besar. Fokus utamanya sekarang adalah menang.

Pansy ada di depannya, hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari tempatnya. Target Hermione bukan hanya menyalip orang itu, Hermione lebih ingin melihat raut keterkejutan hinggap di wajah Pansy, yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa mirip sekali dengan katak.

Untuk mencapai keinginan itu, Hermione harus melaju sapu terbang sekolah ini dengan kecepatan maksimal. Sapu mereka sama, jadi kesempatan mereka untuk menang sama.

Mereka berlomba mengitari lapangan Quidditch sepuluh kali. Pansy tidak sekulitan sama sekali karena dia sudah sering tampil di lapangan ini mengenakan seragam Quidditch, walau dia lebih sering menjadi pemain cadangan. Sedang Hermione, dia masih baru dengan tempat itu, apalagi Harry lebih senang mengajak dia latihan di alam terbuka, tapi sesuatu yang asing ini tidak membuat Hermione jatuh... Hermione bahkan bermain sangat hebat saat ini.

Di tikungan terakhir, Hermione memaksimalkan kecepatan satunya. Hingga...

Dia berhasil menyusul Pansy!

"Fuck!" Jerit Pansy kencang sekali.

Selama sekitar beberapa detik Hermione menguasai di depan. Dia begitu bahagia karena mengalahkan Pansy tapi kesenangan itu membuat dia lupa dengan tujuan lomba untuk menang sampai garis finish.

Hermione tidak lagi menjaga kecepatan dalam kondisi maksimal, dan begitulah... Pansy kembali menyusul.

Dengan seringai tajam Pansy berhasil menembus garis finish dan mengukuhkan diri sebagai pemenang. Sementara si juara dua hanya bisa melongo tak percaya dan mengutuk tingkah paling bodohnya selama hidup di muka bumi. Dia sangat amat ceroboh!

 **ooo**

Selama satu minggu ini Hermione mogok bicara. Dia hanya mengeluarkan suara ketika ada di kelas. Menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dari mulut guru. Tapi begitu sahabat atau bahkan pacarnya berbicara, maka bungkam adalah jawabannya.

Hermione sedang dalam kondisi sosial yang kurang baik. Pertandingan melawan Pansy kemarin membuat mental dia sangat terganggu. Dia merasa sangat malu dan sangat bersalah, terutama pada Harry. Harry begitu mempercayainya tapi dia mematahkan kepercayaan itu dengan sebuah kekalahan bodoh.

Setiap bertemu Harry dia akan langsung menghindar. Ketika Harry berbicara, Hermione tidak bisa menatap langsung ke dalam mata hijau itu. Hermione takut.

"Mione, kenapa kau selalu menghindar?" Tanya Ginny ketika berada di kamar tidur mereka.

Hermione tidak bisa untuk menghindari Ginny, kadang Ginny memberi dia petuah yang begitu bijak walau umurnya ada satu tahun di bawahnya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Gin."

"Karena kekalahanmu untuk pertama kalinya itu?"

Hermione merasa tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan retoris.

"Merlin, Mione! Kau kalah, bukan berati kau kiamat. Bukan berarti juga kau harus menjauhi teman-temanmu sendiri."

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, Ginny!"

Ginny bangkit dari kasur, "Ya, tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah mengerti karena aku itu manusia yang pernah kalah, dan manusia yang juga bangkit dari kekalahan. Aku bukan kau, Mione. Manusia yang gila kemenangan. Kau harus sesekali mencicipi kekalahan. Tidak selamanya roda selalu ada di atas."

Ginny pun keluar dari kamar. Sejak saat itu Ginny tidak mau lagi menegur Hermione. Dia sudah lelah memberi nasihat pada sahabatnya itu. Hermione bukan Hermione dulu yang dia kenal. Hermione yang dulu itu ambisius bukannya Hermione yang berdiam diri dan hanya meratap. Ginny sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri takkan menggubris Hermione sebelum Hermione kembali ke wujud sebenarnya.

 **ooo**

Menjadi manusia individualis ternyata sama sekali tidak enak. Hermione merasa begitu kerdil, tidak berdaya, dan lemah. Hermione rindu berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Dia rindu mendengar letupan canda Ron, dia rindu dengan kebawelan Ginny, dan tentu saja dia rindu segala hal tentang Harry.

Yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat Hermione melihat kebersamaan yang dia jauhkan di meja makan saat sarapan atau makan malam di aula besar. Dia iri melihat teman-temannya tersenyum dan tertawa di seberang meja sana. Sementara dia duduk di antara anak-anak kelas tiga dalam keadaan sangat canggung.

Karena sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya Hermione bangkit berdiri. Dengan mantap dia sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke teman-temannya.

"Boleh, aku bergabung?"

Baik Harry, Ginny, dan Ron langsung bangkit dan memeluk Hermione sangat erat. Hermione kembali merasakan arti rumah sebenarnya.

"Aku merindukan kalian." Dia teramat bahagia sekarang, terlalu bahagia sampai jatuhlah air mata terbahagia dari matanya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, love." Harry mengecup puncak kelapa Hermione, membuat energi Hermione naik ke atas.

"Aku merasa bodoh kalau tidak ada kau, Mione."

"Aku rindu petuah bijakmu soal asmaraku, oh, by the way... aku mengencani Blaise Zabini sekarang."

Pelukan mereka langsung terlepas, dan secara bersamaan mereka berteriak, "Putuskan dia sekarang!"

Ginny tertawa lebar, "April Mop!"

"Merlin, Ginny. Kau nyaris membuat jantungku berhenti! Awas saja kalau sampai kau benar-benar berkencan dengan wajah-wajah ular!"

Ginny mengangguk patuh pada kakaknya, "Aku masih belum bodoh untuk jatuh ke tangan ular yang picik."

Sekali lagi mereka pun berpelukan. Mereka merasa ini adalah hal yang komplit. Mempunyai kebersamaan dengan sahabat, berbagi tawa dengan sahabat, dan merasakan pelukan sahabat. Itu adalah harta karun sebenarnya... tidak bisa dibeli atau dibuat... mereka datang dengan sendirinya. Mereka adalah sahabat.

Sekarang Hermione sadar, ketakutan utama dia sekarang bukanlah ketinggian atau kekalahan tapi kehilangan sebuah persahabatan. Karena hanya para sahabatnya yang bisa membuat kehidupan dia lebih hidup.

 **ooo**

 **Hello, Fellas... how about this?**

 **This is my first time wrote about Harmione.**

 **So, sorry if you don't feel the love between them. I'm still learning. And honestly, the genre in this story is Friendship. So, sorry for the suckness of my romance things.**

 **Btw, makasih ya udah curi waktu kalian buat baca cerita ini. Aku masih amatir, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan.**

 **Thank you, fellas...**


End file.
